1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to jumper devices and, particularly, to a jumper device for conveniently controlling connection of pins of electrical devices on a mainboard.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic devices, particularly, computers, a jumper is a short length conductor used to close a break in or bypass part of an electrical circuit. Jumpers are typically used to set up or adjust printed circuit boards, such as the mainboards of computers. Jumper pins (points to be connected by the jumper) are arranged in groups called jumper blocks, with each group having at least one pair of contact points and often more. In general, each contact in a jumper block terminates in a small metal pin. An appropriately sized conductive sleeve called a jumper, or more technically, a jumper shunt, is slipped over the pins to complete the circuit. FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration showing a related-art jumper 110. The jumper 110 is used to slip onto a jumper block 120 of a mainboard. The jumper block 120 has a plurality of pins A, B, and C, which are electrically connected to electrical components (not shown). When the jumper 110 is used on the jumper block 120, two pins of the jumper block 120 are connected to each other to form a closed circuit (ON state). Therefore, current may flow between the two pins. When the jumper 110 is removed, the two pins are an open in the circuit (OFF state).
In general, the jumper 110 is placed in a package for the mainboard when the jumper 110 is not in use. However, once the jumper 110 is removed from the mainboard, the jumper 110 may be lost or misplaced and cannot easily be found because the size of the jumper 110 is very small, which will bring inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a jumper device to overcome the above-described shortcomings.